


Captive

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: Based off the video game, F/M, Jason is an Asshole, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, sensative content, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: Arkham knight hold you captive to spite batman.





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the game batman-arkhma knight. You are in place of Barbara so you are taken from batman by arkham knight and held captive where things get heated.

"Ill take better care of (y/n) than you ever did"   
        His words haunted bruce's mind as he searched for you. He had hit a dead end at a solider interrogation. 

"I wont talk" he spit in bruces face. He pushed him up against the ledge harder causing pain to errupt in his back. 

"Where is she?!" He yelled again. The solider just laughed. 

"Just imagine what he is gonna do to her" he threw his head back. Bruce growled. 

"Hes gonna wreck that little girl, leave her a mess just like he talked about. That tight little body doesnt stand a chance" he winks. Batman slammed him to the ground forcefully, knocking him out cold. He sighs and searches the hide out for another interrogation victim. He will find you. He will save you. He has too.

-  
Your pov-

     You sat in an office like area. It was dark, a part of the underground tunnelling system. Tanks and men could be heard outside the door moving past, taking orders. 

"(Y/n)... you were surprisingly easy to capture. Im surprised" he chuckled. His voice deeper from the regulator in his helmet hiding his natural identity. 

"Who are you" you kick him when he steps closer. 

"An old friend" he ties your legs down to the chair to avoid another kick. You growl at his harshness with your already bruised skin. There was something so familiar about him, you just couldnt place it.   
     His hand caressed your skin around your face gently as he kept his gaze on you. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, i never understood how batman resisted such a sweet face" he slapped your cheek lightly making you flinch. 

"Tell me babe, did he ever...touch" he trailed his fingers down your neck to the middle of your chest stopping at the base of your shirt, toying with it slightly. 

"No, he would never!" You defend him. 

"What a shame, you just look so ready to destroy" his hands reached behind his head slowly. His cowl coming off at an aching pace. You leaned forward in anticipation for his true face. 

"Disappointed love?" He smiled, a black robin like mask hid it slightly still. You shake your head in disbelief. The slight scar coming out from under it made your stomach drop. The face that had taken center stage in so many wet dreams.

"Jason..." you couldn't believe he was alive. You had never met him but you had seen enough pictures and known enough about bruce's guilt to know it was him. Dick told you so much, probably too much, considering the late nights thinking about his, in dicks words, "thick yummy thighs".

"Bats tell you about me?" He laughed. 

"Plenty. Why are you doing this" you stirred. 

"Revenge honey" he leans in completely now, lips to your neck. You naturally react and give him more room by tilting your head. 

"Stop" you groan. He pulls away. 

"Afraid of a little rough housing?" He squeezed your throat slightly. 

"Your bad" you try to say. Not even sounding convincing to yourself. 

"Lets see, if you want me to stop i will. But until you say so, ill keep going" he smirks evilly.   
     His gloves are thrown to the side and his bare skin connects with yours. You stay silent for the moment.   
      What was wrong with you. You knew he was bad but you didnt want him to stop. You wanted him to claim you and take you in anyway he wanted.   
      He suddenly pulls out a knife from his belt and you go stiff. He slides it down your arm barely touching your sensitive skin.  
        It catches your shirt and rips it all the way up the middle, leaving your bra exposed to the knight. He gives you a look before continuing in your silence. Your bra is torn and thrown with your shirt.   
      Your nips harden at the cold air and you arch your back to him. 

"Fuck, you look so good" he groans at the sight of your open chest. He kisses all over, sucking and biting in sensitive place, only to continue when he heard your noises of pleasure. 

"Knight" you moan as his large hands squeeze your breats hard enough to bruise. He smirks up at you from on his knees in between your tied up legs.  
      His hands slipped lower each passing second until your pants had be undone and torn off. 

"Lace? Sexy" he held your thighs in each hand, pressing his fingers into them tightly. He rubbed you over your panties and your head went back in moans. You tried to lift your hips to him but he help them down to the chair powerfully. 

"Please" you cry into his chest. 

"Please what (y/n)?" He laughed, knowing very well what you wanted. You shook your head, refusing to tell him.   
His hand covered your throat quickly, pushing your head back as he brings his lips to your ear with a growl. 

"Say. It." He squeezes harder. 

"Please fuck me" you choke out. He lets go in satisfaction and sits back down, face between your legs. 

"First, i wanna see what you taste like little girl" he kisses your inner thighs one at a time, teasing you more. You groan and pull at your ties harder. You wiggle one hand out free, surprising him when your fingers grab his hair and pull him to you. He chuckles against you with a smile. 

"Little minx" he looks up at you. You push his face to your dripping core and he finally latches on, sucking your clit into his sweet lips. He moans at the taste, rippling more pleasure through you. 

"Oh, god" you moan and pant, thrusting your hips into him as far as your could. He brings his fingers into the mix by pushing them in slowly but suddenly, causing you to let out a little gasp. 

"Your so tight babe, whens the last time you did this?" He pulls away, looking up at you.   
You stayed silent, looking away. You were a virgin. You were not innocent though. You knew the dirty shit but you just never experienced it, never had the time. 

"No way..." he looks in disbelief. You shake you head and blush. His eyes shifted to an evil dark shade and his face twisted into a smile. 

"This just got so much better baby" he pulled away from you and came back up to your face, leaving you disappointed and whinny.   
He straddled you, putting only a little weight as to not crush you. His lips smashed against yours in a rushed heated kiss. Tongue and teeth, lips biting, everything rough imaginable. 

"My cock is gonna be the first to break in that little pussy, unbelievable" he laughed again, kissing your neck once more. 

"You are mine now, your tight ass, your beautiful tits, your soaked pussy. All mine" he kissed each cheek holding your head in between his hands tightly. 

"Fuck, im gonna wreck you" he licks his lips, eyeing you.   
He unties you from the chair and pushes you to your knees in front of him. 

"Suck" he demands, gesturing to his hard on. You undo his pants, throwing his belt across the room alone with his armour, leaving him shirtless with undone army pants only. Your mouth drooled at the sight of his hard abs, littered in scars from the battles he faced. 

"Go on" he pushed your head to his cock, still held back by his boxers. 

"Fuck" you whisper as you pull it out in all its thick monstrous glory. He chuckles and leads it to your tongue. 

"Dont be afraid to get rough sweet heart" he bites his lip, staring down at you.   
You humm as you take him almost all the way into your mouth, hitting your throat. He didnt stay patient much longer because he grabbed your by the hair and roughly started fucking your mouth.   
Your head bobbed at a fast pace as he slammed into your throat shuttering and cursing. 

"Stop before i-" he starts. You pull away with a slurping sound that makes him even harder.   
       He picks you up and slams you against the window of office, crushing the blinds as he fills you. His hips stilled against yours as a tear slips down your cheek from the slight pain.

"Hurt?" He asked,, not being able if he was happy or sad about causing you pain. You whined as he pulled out a little before pushing back in very slowly. 

"A little" you almost whisper. He smirks and slams into you making you scream. A ripple of pleasure runs through your body and you moan. 

"Fucking hell" he groans pushing into you faster now. Your back was hitting the blinds against the glass window so hard now you thought you would break it. There was no doubt the militia men outside were watching.

"Oh god, Jay-" you scratch at his back and hips, pulling him in closer, deeper. His hand tightens over your throat and pins your head back, cutting your breathing off. 

"You dont call me that, you call me Arkham knight!" He bites your lip, pulling it harshly. 

"Knight" you groan. 

"I dont know how batman ever resisted this, fuck your so good" he growls into your neck. His hands find your tits and he squeezes them, using them to hold while he pounds into you.  

"Bruce could never do this, you are mine, only my pussy" he rubs your clit with his fingers in harsh circles making you cry out and jerk against him. 

"Fuck" you yell."im-im gonna-" you choke out from under him. 

"You gonna cum all over my cock princess?" He rolls his hips, hitting a deeper spot in you triggering your orgasm. You scream for him and cry out as he continues to fuck you senseless, chasing his own end.  

"Your pussy is so tight, oh god, do that again" he throws his head back when you clench around him after coming down from your high.   
      It was only minutes later when you felt another one coming. 

"Im gonna cum again" he pulls your chest to his and picks you up, throwing you over his hips, straddling him on the chair.  
       His hands hold your ass and help you bounce on his dick. 

"Your doing so good baby" he encourages. It was almost sweet hearing it because he wasn't the type of person for sweet. You come down on him and stop at the bottom, him fully sunken into you, throbbing and twitching. Your second orgasm drips down his cock as you pull off of him.   
      He stands you up and pins your head down to the cold table, Your ass in the air and your legs spread. 

"Im gonna fuck your ass" before you could register what he had said his cock was being shoved into your tight ass. You scream and wiggle against him in pain. 

"Stop moving, itll be easier" his hand hold the back of your neck down to the desk, trapping you. 

"Fuck yes" he thrusts into you deep and fast, cum dripping every time he pulls out. His head slammed into your walls, feeling like you would rip.

"Just gotta find-"  
"Oh fuck!" You yell and race forward and push back against him to meet his hips. 

"There it is" he smirks as he continuously pounds into your sweet spot.   
      Your third orgasm hits, legs trembling, thighs shaking as his large hands home them.   
       He smacks your ass and yanks your head up by your hair. Your back flush against his chest as he cums inside you, filling you up completely.  

"Jesus fucking christ (y/n)" he shutters. He stills for a moment and stays inside you. Pulling out after a few seconds of silence. 

"Haha, did you like that bruce? See what you missed out on all those years" he pulls his watch up to his mouth and gloats. Your eyes go wide as you realise it was feeding a broadcast to him the whole time. 

"Now, come find her. But knock before you come in, im not fucking done with her yet"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
